Fever
by Haru-megane
Summary: The doctor moved dangerously close to the younger man and asked in an equally dangerous but suggestive tone, "do you know what the best way to cure a fever is?" Hotsuma x Shusei. R-18.


Fever

*WARNING* R-18

Title: Fever  
Author: Haru (LJ user haru_kurofai)  
Word count: 2431  
Warning: R-18, intimate Hotsuma x Shuusei love, not for kiddies =P  
Disclaimer: they don't belong to me. The boys belong to Odagiri Hotaru-sensei.  
Summary: The doctor moved dangerously close to the younger man and asked in an equally dangerous but suggestive tone, "do you know what the best way to cure a fever is?"

A pleasantly cool sensation on his forehead brought Shuusei back from the foggy dream world. The familiar warmth felt colder than usual. His head and eye lids felt heavier than usual. Something was not right.

"Shuusei," cool lips pressed a soothing kiss on his forehead, "are you okay?"

The sleepy beauty nodded, "Hotsuma…your hand is cold."

"Your forehead is hot," gentle fingers brushed chestnut strands away from tired eyes, "feels like you've got a fever."

Shuusei dragged his heavy body to sit up, lifted his cold hand to support his head as lethargy took over. "What time is it?" Hotsuma was already in his uniform. It must be getting late for school.

"Just gone eight o'clock…" the blonde put an arm around Shuusei's shoulders to steady him, "do you want some water?" Hotsuma carefully brought a glass of water to his dry lips; the refreshing liquid soothed his throat.

Putting the half-empty glass on the bedside table, he gave Shuusei's hand a quick squeeze before getting up, "stay home and rest today." Hotsuma has already made his mind up.

"Don't worry about me, you're late for school," there was no point in trying to insist on going to school when he could barely sit up.

"I'll go and get you some medicines," Hotsuma sent his partner a worried look.

"I'll be fine, Hotsuma," Shuusei smiled faintly to reassure his partner, "it's only a fever. And Tachibana-san and Isuzu-sensei will be around," _it feels strange to feel so weak because of a fever…_

Hotsuma turned around with a protective glare, "I'm not gonna let those perverts look after you. I'm staying," he headed to one of the rooms he's always dreaded, the doctor's office.

"Hey," a deep voice appeared behind a mountain of books, "Hotsu, what are you after?" the mysterious family doctor peeked from his fortress as Hotsuma searched through the medicines cabinet.

"I need something for a fever," too busy to look at the doctor as he searched through the numerous boxes and bottles.

"Oh?" Isuzu raised an eyebrow, "you're hot as always but you don't look feverish to me," he truly enjoys teasing the young residents.

"Tch," Hotsuma expressed his disgust, eyes still fixed on the cabinet's contents.

"Hm…" knowing full well there is only one person that can make Hotsuma worried, "so Shusei-kun is not feeling well?" Only Shuusei can do that.

"I want something normal that works," Isuzu is known for his exotic ways of using medicines, "Shuusei's not your guinea pig."

The doctor's evil giggle sent a shiver down Hotsuma's spine. "I better take a good look at him to make sure he's okay," Isuzu picked a bottle of painkillers off the shelf with ease, putting an arm around Hotsuma's shoulders as he handed him the bottle. The doctor moved dangerously close to the younger man and asked in an equally dangerous but suggestive tone, "do you know what the best way to cure a fever is?"

Hotsuma swallowed hard. _What the hell is this pervert trying to say?_

"Let him sweat it out," Isuzu breathed his toxic words into Hotsuma's ear, grinning as the teen blushed a second later.

"You pervert!" Hotsuma broke free from the doctor's unwelcomed body contact and rushed to the door with the bottle of medicine in his hand. _I was right to stay home with Shuusei; god knows what this pervert would do to him?_

"Shuusei," Hotsuma returned with a glass of water and a bottle of tablets, "are you hungry?"

The slighter boy shook his head; his eyes found a focus as soon as his other half came back, "No, I'm fine."

"Then take some painkillers and rest a bit more," strong hands cradled his head carefully to help him sit up, as though touching a fragile piece of artwork made of glass.

"Thanks," Shuusei took a tablet and swallowed it with a sip of water. Before he could react, Hotsuma masked the bitter taste of medicine with a sweet kiss. He lied down again, with Hotsuma tucking him into bed and stroked his hair lovingly. "I'll stay with you," the reassuring smile extinguished the slightest anxiety.

"Um," he nodded and smiled as Hotsuma sat on a chair beside his bed and took out a portable games console out of nowhere. Brown eyes closed with a small smile on the thin, dry lips, Shuusei drifted off to sleep feeling safe, despite his overpowering weakness.

Hotsuma looked up from his device periodically to check on his other half, admiring his peaceful, defenceless sleeping face. His heart ached a little when his hand transmitted the abnormal heat from Shuusei's forehead. He couldn't help the thought of holding him tight to keep him safe. He put his games console down, crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around his beloved, pressed a feather-light kiss on his forehead.

"Oi," a less-than-gentle nudge on the shoulder woke Hotsuma up, "wake up. Dinner." The blonde woke up to Kuroto's concise string of commands, vaguely making out his silhouette in Shuusei's dark room. Senshirou stood behind him with a tray of food in his hands.

"Hotsuma, we've brought you guys some dinner," the warm smile on the older man's face never fails to comfort.

"Thanks," the sleeping beauty in his arms began to stir as he moved, "Shuusei, it's dinner time," his tone of voice was a stark contrast to the tone Kuroto was used to. Shuusei opened his eyes, cheeks flushed from his fever.

"How are you feeling?" Kuroto was still amused by the gentle side of his rival.

"Still a bit dizzy," Shuusei's voice was softer than usual, "Hotsuma I don't want you to catch my flu…" realising the lack of distance, he inched away from his lover at the thought.

"Don't you worry, Shuusei," Kuroto interrupted with a mocking smile on his lips, "idiots can't catch flu." The black-hair teen was rewarded with a smile from the brunette and a death glare from his blonde partner.

"We figured you won't have much appetite, here, have some soup," Senshirou beamed a heart-warming smile as he placed the tray on their bedside table, "do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you," the feeling of being looked after by someone other than each other was still rather new to the pair. Shuusei returned a grateful smile.

"If you guys need anything, just let us know," Senshirou led Kuroto out of the room by his shoulders, switched on the light on their way out.

"Hotsuma, you must be hungry by now,"_ you've looked after me for the whole day…_

"I'm fine," Hotsuma sat on the bed, stared at the tray when he placed it onto his own legs, at the right distance for Shuusei to reach comfortably, "I knew it. That brat just had to put god-damned tomatoes in there!" _why else would he be kind enough to bring us dinner?_

Shuusei chuckled at his partner's ongoing hatred for the vegetable, "here, I'll eat it." Hotsuma stabbed an evil-looking slice of tomato with his fork and brought it to Shuusei's mouth.

"How can you eat that thing?" he shivered as he savoured the refreshment.

His partner's priceless reaction eased his malaise a little. The boys enjoyed each other's company over dinner.

As the medicines worn off, Shuusei's body temperature slipped before climbing back up; draining the little energy he had left. He subconsciously curled into a ball under the duvet, hugging his own body to conserve heat.

Hotsuma sat in a chair next to Shuusei's bed. Noticing the change in his partner's behaviour, he put his games console down and brushed his hand through Shuusei's hair. "Are you cold?" he frowned as he glanced at the clock, "it's not time for the next tablet yet…"

Shuusei let out a small sigh and delved further into his cocoon, "I'm okay…" his soft voice was barely audible. He felt the corner of his duvet being lifted and the bed sank simultaneously, strong arms wrapped around him.

His heart ached to see his soul mate suffer like this. Hotsuma pulled Shuusei closer, "you're shivering," his calm statement contradicted the worry that drowned his heart.

Shuusei snuggled closer with another sigh, appreciating his partner's comforting warmth and calming heartbeat.

"I'll keep you warm," Hotsuma lovingly brushed the soft chestnut hair, gaining a subtle nod. He had always been the one that relied heavily on Shuusei, it's only times like these when he felt he could return the sense of security he sometimes took for granted.

Suddenly, Isuzu's tainted words of wisdom rang in Hotsuma's mind. _"Let him sweat it out…"so that twisted doctor meant…?_

The stunning image before his eyes was chipping his will power away. Shuusei's usually pale cheeks had a pink tint, dry lips slightly parted with audible breathing, glazed brown orbs meeting his eyes. Hotsuma looked away in attempt to distract himself, yet the sight of Shuusei's pale neck and clammy skin under the white shirt did not do him any favours.

Hotsuma swallowed hard. _No, Shuusei's ill, I can't do that to him…_ he scolded himself for his wavering self-control. _But the doctor said… maybe he would feel better after we…? Damn it, why does that bastard sound strangely believable at times like this?_

"…Hotsuma?" Shuusei interrupted his partner's internal battle with his conscience. The blonde admitted defeat, firmly held Shuusei's shoulders before claiming his lips.

Yuki sat in the living room, his concerns for his guardian's health was clearly evident. "I wonder if Shuusei-kun is okay…" Luka stood next to the sofa, nodded at his worry.

"Why don't we go and see him?" the family doctor mysteriously appeared, as though it was part of his plan to pay his patient a caring visit. The trio made their way to Shuusei's room.

"Wait, Hotsuma?" Shuusei gasped for air after breaking the sudden kiss, the pink shade on his cheeks glowed.

"I'll make you feel better…" Hotsuma murmured before sealing their lips again. He knew deep down it was just a reasonable excuse, yet his Shuusei is just irresistible.

Failing to see the logic in his partner's purpose, Shuusei melted into Hotsuma's loving kisses. His clumsy hands unbuttoned Shuusei's shirt, swiftly pulled his own t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. The clammy, porcelain skin began to regain warmth under Hotsuma's touches.

Warm lips caressed pale skin and lightly calloused hands roamed over his smooth body. Shuusei could no longer tell whether it's his fever making him dizzy or the intense pleasure Hotsuma was bombarding him with.

It felt like his nerves were on fire, becoming ten times more sensitive than normal. His moans sounded different, somewhat distant, far less inhibited than usual. His intensified reactions to Hotsuma's touches proved to be a sensual challenge for them both, signified by their growing erections.

Hotsuma removed the last of their garments, nibbled on Shuusei's tender earlobe as he whispered, "I'll be gentle…" he took the small tube of lubricant from their bedside table, poured a little over his hands. He drew a tentative trail down Shuusei's body before pushing a finger inside him.

"Hnn…" the slick digit teased Shuusei's senses, massaging his soft inner walls before a second finger joined the first, "Ah!" misty brown eyes shot open due to the invasion, Shuusei threw his arms around Hotsuma's shoulders to pull him closer.

"Shuusei…" a sweet kiss soothed the discomfort as Hotsuma pressed his cock at Shuusei's entrance, pushing himself into the tempting heat, letting out a sigh as he acclimatised to his unusual warmth.

Long, slender arms tightened around tanned shoulders as Hotsuma built up their rhythm, drowning their minds with love and lust and need. Sweet murmurs filled the room and blocked out the world.

The lovers were completely unaware of their hidden audience watching through the gap in the door.

Yuki gasped at the rosy scene before his eyes. Isuzu grinned triumphantly as he witnessed Hotsuma take on his twisted advice. Yuki's face turned scarlet, he knew he must not invade his companions' privacy like this but his eyes and legs remained fixated. Luka's face was indifferent as he placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder and led him away from their scene of crime.

Shuusei panted heavily, his brain was too warm to produce coherent speech. He buried his face in Hotsuma's shoulder as he came.

"Shuusei… Shuusei…" Hotsuma murmured his lover's name over and over again as he reached climax, spilling his seeds inside his hot cavern.

Strangely, their strenuous activities seemed to have alleviated Shuusei's illness. His head did not feel as heavy as before, and he seemed to be breathing better. He pecked Hotsuma's temple before letting their heads sink into the soft pillows.

As their breathing calmed, Hotsuma withdrew from his soul mate's body and grabbed a few tissues to clean up their mess. A sudden wave of guilt hit Hotsuma, "sorry…" _I shouldn't have done that to Shuusei when he's so ill…_

"Don't be sorry," Shuusei caressed his cheek as Hotsuma helped him dress in fresh pyjamas; "I still don't really understand your theory though," Hotsuma was relieved to see the playful smile return to his partner's lips.

The blonde blushed at his lover's forgiveness, even more so at the fact that he took on that crook's advice. "I-it's nothing," looked away from Shuusei to hide his embarrassment, "you feel better now right?"

Shuusei chuckled at his child-like reactions, letting out a small yawn as his burst of energy ran low. Hotsuma pulled him into a protective embrace, "you need to get better soon, okay?" his blunt words could not mask his worry and heartache.

"Good night," Shuusei brushed his lips against Hotsuma's before lying down and snuggling closer to his source of warmth.

"Night," the long day came to an end as the pair drifted off to sleep.

"Good morning," Senshirou greeted the boys with a tray of breakfast; the sweet aroma of tea accompanied tender rays of sunlight.

Kuroto soaked in the peaceful scene, with Hotsuma draping an arm over Shuusei, the pair sleeping in serenity, breathing in harmony. There was something unusual though, he could not quite pinpoint the difference.

Shuusei woke up first, "good morning, Senshirou, Kuroto," he sounded more energetic than the day before. "Hotsuma," he patted his partner, who stirred a little before opening his cloudy golden eyes. Hotsuma felt a bit… hot?

Senshirou couldn't help but notice the pink glow to Hotsuma's cheeks and his slightly sluggish reactions, "Hotsuma…?" Senshirou looked inquisitively through his glasses, _could it be…?_

"Ha, so idiots _can_ catch flu after all," Kuroto's words dripped with amusement.

- End -

Author's note:

Here it is, my third fic for the boys. I dreamt up the idea when I was having a fever *laughs* Then I thought, what would Hotsuma do if Shuusei was feeling sick like me? LOL Kuroto's line 'idiots can't catch cold/flu' is a Japanese saying.


End file.
